The most exciting recent developments regarding microbe-environment interactions stem from the knowledge of full genome sequences. This powerful tool provides a completely new platform from which to address the key question of how microbes respond to a changing environment. However, the potential of full genome sequences has not yet been fully exploited. How will molecular microbiology evolve as a consequence of complete genome information? The need is clear: scientists from areas of microbial pathogenesis and microbial development need to interact closely with scientists involved in genomics, evolution, mechanistics, and environmental microbiology. The multidisciplinary nature of the proposed speaker list clearly addressed this need. The goals of the proposed meeting are to bring together the leading figures in these rather diverse fields to discuss their work. The ultimate hope is that the meeting will serve to catalyze new interactions that will pave the way for the future trends in molecular microbiology. Thus, in both the areas of expertise and the topics to be presented, the meeting represents a truly eclectic mixture. Given that the field of "functional genomics" is a recent development in molecular biology, all of the speakers will be expected to present their most recent advances in new areas of interest for them. The group of invited speakers, aside from being an eclectic mixture of microbiological interest, represents a very diverse group. Of the 29 proposed speakers, 12 are international scientists, six are women and one is Hispanic. In addition, at least five speakers are young investigators who have already established themselves as leaders in their fields.